Truth or Dare: The Gallagher Way
by Writaholic4ever
Summary: This is going to be a Gallagher truth or dare fic. No COC. I ship Zammie, Brant, Jiz (someone needs to get them a better ship name), and Meston. I've always liked truth or dare fics so I decided to write one. Rated T but it could get changed to M, you never know...
1. Jonas?

**This is my second story on Fanfic. PM me, or review for ideas for truth or dares.**

Cammie's POV

It was the summer after senior year and my roomates, or I guess old roommates. Wow, that sounds weird to say. Back to the point. So my old roommates, Zach, Preston, Grant, Jonas, and I were staying at Macey's house in the Maldives. My mom and Joe were on their honeymoon and basically forced all of us to go and have some fun after everything that happened in the past couple of years.

It was nice to relax with the gang, but it was kind of weird not being afraid of going outside. Townsend and Abby had dropped by briefly, and I could tell that Zach still wasn't quite sure about Townsend. So when they left the gang and I knew we had to preoccupy him. So we decided on strip truth or dare.

I was kind of hesitant at first, after all I am the chameleon but it was the summer after senior year and I decided it was time to have a little fun.

Zach's POV

I could tell that Cammie wasn't completely sure about playing strip truth or dare, but hey I'm a teenage boy.

Macey POV

It was evident that Cammie, and Liz weren't exactly gung ho for playing strip truth or dare but there is no way that they were getting out of this.

Grant POV

I'd always really liked Bex and after she got shot I was sure of it. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her out. For the past year I'd been making Zach give me details on how she was doing, etc.

Preston POV

I know I probably seem like a nerd and everything but right now strip truth or dare sounds great.

Cammie POV

We all gathered in the living room in a big circle, it was spin the bottle style and Macey was starting. We should be very, very scared. She spun it and it landed on me. Oh, no.

Zach POV

The bottle landed on my Gallagher Girl, even though we've been together a while I've never seen her naked. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Truth or dare Cam?" Macey asked.

This would be entertaining.

"Dare," Cam answered bravely.

"I dare you to… call your Mom and ask her how big Mr. Solomon's thing is." Macey stated.

I lord! This would be entertaining, if she actually did it which I kind of doubted.

"There is no way in heck I'm doing that. Unless you want to know, Macey." Cam joked.

Macey literally turned green.

"I'm going to take that as a no." I said.

So Cam got up and pulled off her shirt so she was just in a tank top. Darn it! Oh, well the tank top would come off eventually. When she sat back down I pulled her to me and she spun the bottle.

It landed on Jonas. Oh, Jonas wasn't very… Tolerant of stuff for lack of a better term.

Jonas POV

Oh, lord.

"Truth or dare Jonas?" Cam asked.

"Truth," I stuttered.

"Jonas… Have you ever been caught jerking off?" Cammie asked.

I blushed.

Zach POV

I didn't know that Cam knew that kind of stuff, I wonder what else she knows…

Grant POV

This was going to be a really awkward story on my part.

Bex POV

I was now very interested, why would Grant be blushing?

Jonas POV

I decided to go ahead and tell them…

**What do you think the 'embarrassing' story should be?**

**PM me with ideas**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	2. What were you thinking?

**Jonas POV**

Recap

_I decided to go ahead and tell them..._

"So one day over summer, Grant and I were having a little competition." I said blushing, "this sounds really stupid but it was a competition to see who could get a boner fastest."

"You're right it does sound stupid." Was Preston's reply. Thankfully Macey and Grant made him shut up.

"So moving on. I couldn't seem to get a boner so Grant told me we needed to get in the mood or something stupid like that and I believed him so I complied. We stripped down to our boxers and started dancing to Don't Cha, California Gurls, and Best of Both Worlds. Little did we know that Mr. Solomon was videotaping the whole thing and has held it against us ever since."

Zach POV

I was suddenly glad I wasn't with the guys that particular summer. Joe would never let me hear the end of it.

Jonas spun the bottle and it landed on me. This wouldn't be too bad, right?

"Zachy poo," he started, I was going to kill him, "I dare you to... Go over to Macey and give her a hickey."

There was no way in heck I was doing that, and even if I was going to do it Cammie would hate me which I totally wasn't going to let happen. Macey would kick my butt, and/ or Preston would kick my butt as well.

"No," I replied, "I strip."

I took of my shirt and pulled my Gallagher Girl close. She titled her head up and pecked me on the lips. I spun the bottle and it landed on...


	3. Macey!

**I would really love it if you guys reviewed or PM me, new truth or dares, suggestions and other stuff like that.**

Liz POV

The bottle landed on...

Me, at least I knew Zach couldn't be too hard on me the girls wouldn't hesitate to kill him... Or would they. I had seen an evil glint in Macey's eyes.

Zach POV

I knew I couldn't be too hard on Liz because otherwise the girls would not hesitate to kill me.

"Truth or dare Lizzie?" I asked.

"Truth she mumbled."

Jonas POV

This would be interesting, but what could little Lizzie do that was that bad?

"Have you ever misbehaved in class?" Zach questioned with an evil glint in his eye, almost as though he already knew the answer.

Macey POV

Zach obviously knew something we didn't. I was going to kill him.

Cammie POV

What was Zach not telling us? I hate it when he does this. Oh, well I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Liz POV

I could never tell them what I'd done. I would get in so much trouble! But I had to say otherwise I would have to strip and there was no way I was doing that so I decided to answer.

"I forgot my homework once." I mumbled.

Jonas POV

I never knew my little Lizzie was such a rebel. Forgetting her homework, I wonder if she was a rebel at anything else...

I noticed everyone was giving me the weirdest look ever and that's when it dawned on me that I had said the last sentence out loud. Oh, lord. I decided that maybe this would be the appropriate time to retire to my room.

Macey POV

I had all the room assignments planned out from day one. Preston and I would share a room, so would Cammie and Zach. That was going to be fun, they'd never really gotten a chance to do anything fun because the whole terrorists want to kill us kind of got in the way. Liz, and Bex would share a room and so would Grant, and Jonas. But if I was correct the room situations might switch around by the time summer is over.

**The next few POV's will take place at the same time with different people in different places just so you guys don't get confused.**

Cammie POV

I walked into my room, my suitcase (Macey packed of course) was already in there. But so was Zach's. That couldn't be right. I specifically told Macey that I wanted to room with Bex. Macey!

"MACEY YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD" I yelled.

**I really hope you like this chapter, I think it is a little longer than usual so if you guys like longer chapters tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	4. Don't Push your Luck

Macey POV

Recap:

_Macey!_

I knew that Cam probably wasn't expecting that but hey, a girls got to do what a girl's got to do.

Cammie's POV

When Macey didn't respond I decided to screw it. Zach and I deserved some couple time after the events of the last couple of years. When Zach walked in he didn't exactly look surprised. But then again he is a spy, we're kind of trained not to show surprise.

"So I guess we're roomies?" I guessed.

"Is there a problem with that?" He answered cockily.

"No of course not." I sounded pretty convincing, I looked pretty convincing but my voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, causing Zach to smirk.

"Well, I for one am tired. So I'm going to go get changed and go to bed." I then started to walk to the closet.

"Can I watch?" He asked.

"Don't push your luck Blackthorne Boy." Was my only response before I went to get changed.

I really shouldn't have let Macey pack for me. My pajamas consisted of a Victoria's Secret satin slip. I walked out of the bathroom, and I swear Zach's eyeballs popped out of their sockets. Pretending like I didn't notice I jumped into bed. But before I could try to go to sleep I felt someone's arms going around me.

"Gallagher Girl, there is no way in heck I'm letting you get away this easily." The person in question whispered. I shivered under his warm breath. Since Zach's usually the first one to kiss me I decided to mix it up a little bit. I pressed me lips to his, and let's just say I probably shouldn't go into much more detail.

Bex's POV

I was sitting in Macey and Preston's room leafing through fashion magazines while Macey ranted about something her dad had said, when suddenly I heard something quite disturbing above us.

"Macey is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Oh, my, god. Cam is going to be the first on to lose it." She answered.

"Let's never let her forget this." I replied, and we both grinned evilly...

**Sorry this one's a tad dirtier than usual. If you haven't noticed I changed the rating. But I didn't exactly feel the need to include specifics on what Zach and Cammie were doing. I would really appreciate reviews, and maybe some ideas for future truth or dares.**

**-Writaholic4ever **


	5. That was a Bad Idea Preston

**Thank you ProudlyUnique for your truth or dare ideas. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed.**

Cammie's POV

I woke up next to Zach the next morning, and a camera flash in my face. Bex and Macey were standing above us an evil look on their faces, I would have gotten up but I was still sore from last night's 'events'.

"Now Cammie, you either continue to play strip truth or dare with us, or... We send this," She said holding out her Iphone with a picture of me and Zach on it, "to Mr. Solomon."

Zach who had just woken up paled. I knew that if this photo got to Joe, Zach would be dead by lunch.

"Fine you idiots." I relented.

After Zach and I got dressed we returned to the living room the rest of the gang was already sitting there.

"Zachy-poo got laid." Grant called.

"Well Granty-poo can shut up." Zach thankfully said in response, but remind me to call him Zachy-poo...

Zach POV

I sat my Gallagher Girl on my lap and we started playing. We decided to start a new game Bex got to go first. The bottle landed on Preston, this would be... Interesting?

"Preston, truth or dare?" Bex asked.

"Dare." That was probably a bad idea.

"I dare you to go outside walk up to a random dude scratch your crotch and say, Damn these crabs itchy." **(thank you ProudlyUnique.)**

Preston looked like he'd deeply regretted picking dare, but if he doesn't do it he'll look like a wimp.

"I'll do it." Preston stuttered.

Macey POV

I am soooooooooo getting this on video.

**Hope you guys like. It would be cool if you guys sent me ideas of what could happen in the story since if they play truth or dare forever it might get just a tad boring.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	6. Abby?

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, gave recommendations etc. Sorry I haven't updated in a while my life has been crazy.

Preston POV

I am so stupid. This is why I never take dares, but let's say I'm not exactly considered the 'macho' one in the group. So I'm going to do it. I walked outside and went up to the first person I saw and said what I was supposed to.

"These crabs are itchy." I said scratching myself.

The person I had directed the phrase to turned around and I was in shock.

"Abby?" I questioned.

Cammie POV

When I heard Preston say "Abby" (even though we aren't on a mission who says we can't use comms?) I ran outside. Abby was standing in front of Preston with a bemused look on her face. She wasn't on a mission because she wasn't in disguise. Let's just say that Abby is probably one of the more well known CIA agents.

I noticed Zach standing next to me, his I know something you don't smile radiating off of his perfectly sculpted face.

"What?" I whisper yelled.

"You'll have to guess." He replied, taunting me.

"You already knew Abby was here, didn't you." I guessed.

"Yeah, except I didn't know why." He answered. I turned back to look at Abby and saw a glint coming from her left hand. I knew why.

Sorry for ending on a cliff hanger, I'll try to update more often.

-Writaholic4ever


	7. I Am Not Loud!

**Sorry for not posting earlier it's spring break where I live and I have been traveling a lot.**

Cammie POV

This was, like the first time in the history of ever that I knew something that Zach didn't.

"Well I know," I taunted right back at him.

He looked shocked, I should have been offended but hey, it's my moment. My boyfriend isn't ruining it.

"What do you mean you know?" He asked slowly.

" You speak fourteen languages and yet you can't comprehend one sentence." I said sarcastically, "wow."

"Hey, I'm not stu..." He started but I held a finger to my lips. Someone was walking up behind Abby, very cautiously like they didn't want to be noticed. Zach and I went into fighting mode, but before we could do anything Abby bent backwards and flipped the man over her shoulders.

"Edward," she said, "I told you not to try anything in public. What if someone had seen that. Anyway you could seriously be more quiet."

"I am not loud." He said in his thick English accent.

"Sure you aren't." I whispered. Zach shot me a glare because at that very second Abby and Townsend must have heard us. There was no use as running because it was Abby and Townsend and there was really no reason for us to run anyway. Technically they taught us to eavesdrop.

For some strange reason they ignored us, but I guess I'll never know that reason.

"That was close." I said sitting down on the wooden stairs of our vacation house.

"That was really close," Zach fumed, "what if they were bad guys instead of your aunt and my father. We could be dead."

I shut him up with a kiss, he wrapped his arms around my neck deepening it, I wanted that moment to last forever, both of us. Just two hormonal teenagers kissing because we wanted to. But before it could get much farther someone cleared their throat. I thought it would be Townsend or Abby but no it just had to be my extremely overprotective stepfather Joe Solomon.

**If you didn't already notice I like ending on cliff hangers so there are going to be a lot of those. And don't worry there is going to be more truth or dare, teenager moments, etc. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, or suggested ideas, and this is getting long and boring so bye.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	8. Hey Joe

**Warning, is waaaaaaay dirtier than you guys are probably used to me writing, but a girls gotta have fun. Hope you like.**

Joe POV

He is so screwed

Zach POV

I am so screwed

Joe is literally going to kill me, he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father, and he's actually Cammie's stepfather.

"Zach," he started, "I would appreciate it if you would not make out with my stepdaughter while I'm present."

I immediately noticed the loophole, "while I am present". Unfortunately so did he.

"And even when I'm not." He added.

I cursed under my breath in Farsi, Cammie stifling a laugh, probably remembering our first sorta-date. Joe pretended not to hear my, for lack of a better term, inventive string of curses.

"You two hormonal teenagers better go inside, Abby and Townsend have some news." Joe stated. I had a feeling that Cammie already knew what this was about, I now knew how annoying it was to be out of the loop. She shot me my signature smirk. I must have taught her well as she looked, like really cute. If Joe hadn't been standing there I would've kissed her. Instead I grabbed her hand and we ran inside.

Abby and Ed... I mean my father were sitting at the table. It's still weird calling him that. I can tell that he feels the same, he's running his hands through his hair like I do when I'm nervous. Cammie can obviously see the similarities between us, and I guess I'm starting to.

I sat down in a chair pulling my Gallagher Girl in my lap. Abby and my... um, dad made gagging sounds and Cam and I glared at them. My dad started.

"Abigail and I have some very important news we're..." But he never got to finish because Abby being, Abby didn't let him.

"We're engaged!" She shouted.

"You're what now?" Cammie and I asked in unison.

"Congrats," I said just as Cammie said "Congratulations."

"So my boyfriend is my future step cousin?" Cammie asked not really expecting an answer. I liked the sound of the whole boyfriend thing, but step cousin that sounds seriously messed up. But when Cammie made me watch Clueless the main chick dated her ex step brother.

We were soon ushered out of the room as Abby and Dad had to do "adult things" I didn't really want to think about that. We walked onto the deck were Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, Liz, and Jonas were already sitting. I could see Bex glaring at Grant, and I seriously didn't want to know. Jonas was eyeing Liz out of the corner of his eye, and I could see Liz doing the same to him.

"So what happened in there?" Macey asked casually flipping through a magazine which I think was Vogue.

"Aunt Abby, and ... um Uncle Townsend, god that sounds weird," Cammie said, and she was right it did sound weird, "are getting married."

The girls erupted in a chorus of squeals, after that we sat back down to continue our game of strip truth or dare. Since Preston was the last one to go he spun the bottle, it landed on Grant.

"Grant, truth or dare?" Preston asked.

"Dare, Preston." He answered, I didn't expect anything less. He always wanted to be "manly" which is ironic since he sleeps in Hello Kitty boxers. Don't ask how I know.

"I dare you to... make out with your own foot for a whole five minutes." Grant shrugged, Preston could have done so much better.

Grant took his biggest toe in his mouth and started to kiss it and suck on it, and all that wonderful stuff. I seriously did not need to see that. After his five minutes of fame were over we returned to the game. Grant spun the bottle, hard I thought it would break. When it finally stopped spinning it landed on my Gallagher Girl.

"Truth or dare Cam?" Grant questioned.

"Dare," Cammie replied anxiously rubbing her hands together. I know she's never been a big fan of truth or dare, much less strip truth or dare. She was in her tank top from last time we played. I knew if she didn't do the dare she would have to take that, or her shorts off.

"I dare you to," Grant started, Grant was known for his outrageous dares, "get Zachy-poo to confess he has a picture of you under his pillow at Blackthorne."

Cammie gave me a seductive smile. I should be very scared, or turned on. I'm not sure.

"Meet me in the bathroom Zachy-poo." She purred.

I walked over to the bathroom and I knew that it was going to be a while because Bex and Macey were going to "beautify" Cammie.

**-  
Cammie POV**

The first thing Liz asked me when we entered Macey's room (to be "beautified") was

"You're on birth control right?"

I seriously wasn't expecting that from Lizzie. My little girl's growing up.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Cause you and Zach are probably going to end up having sex." Bex answered for Lizzie who was currently blushing.

Bex and Macey wasted no time in tearing off my clothes. Wow, that sounds wrong. Macey picked something out of her closet for me to wear. Macey's no slut, but she's got a few "items" from Victoria's Secret. They dressed me in a slip, and I'm not kidding you could see everything. They didn't let me wear any underwear or a bra. I walked to the bathroom, which was where Zach was waiting and walked in.

**Chapters are going to be dirtier from now on because that's how I originally intended the story to be. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it.**

**-Writaholic4ever **


	9. Zachary Come With Me

**This is going to be dirty! And I'm kind of tired of seeing all the dirty stuff in Cammie's POV so this is going to mostly be in Zach's.**

**Cammie's POV**

I kind of already knew how this was going to end. We were probably going to end up forgetting about the dare and make out. I waltzed into the room, and I'm pretty sure Zach's eyes popped out of their sockets.

**Zach's POV**

I'd never seen Cam like that, in both a literal and figurative sense. First of all, the tiny (what I assumed was Victoria's Secret) slip she was wearing covered up nothing. And second she had this sort of confidence about her.

She walked up to me and I kissed her with everything I had. I felt her lips moving against mine. Her hands moved up and down my chest, and I was definitely turned on. I moved my lips to her neck and I felt her groan in pleasure. We'd only gone this far, like once before.

"So, Blackthorne Boy," she started, " Do you, or do you not have a picture of me under your pillow at Blackthorne?"

"Maybe." I replied cryptically.

She pulled away from me suddenly.

"Gallagher Girl." I growled.

"Yes or No?" She asked again.

"Fine, yes." I finally answered. I pulled her up, we got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

"What did you guys do, have full on sex?" Grant asked, I'm pretty sure he was joking. But when Cammie blushed he looked more than a little shocked.

"You guys actually had sex?" Bex yelled.

All of us must have forgotten that the adults were only, like a couple rooms away. We should have been way quieter.

"Who had sex with who?" Joe yelled rushing into the room. He must have done the elimination process and narrowed it down to Cam and I or Preston and Macey. And since Cammie and I still had sex hair that basically made us the culprits.

By this time the rest of the adults except for Rachel were in the room. Only Abby didn't look upset.

"Nice going Zach." She mouthed.

Dad glared at her.

"Zachary come with me." Joe commanded and he did not look happy.

**Sorry if that was too dirty or anything, and sorry if it wasn't very good as this was my first lemon. Tell me if you likey and recommendations are always welcome.**

**-Writaholic4ever **


	10. What Did You Think I Was Going To Do?

**So about last chapter, I know it wasn't really dirty. It was originally and then I deleted a bunch of stuff because it wasn't well written, so that's why some parts didn't make sense, and I'm super sorry about not updating.**

**Joe's POV**

What do you do when you pretty much just found out your stepdaughter/ your best friend's daughter just had sex with her boyfriend (who's kind of like your son)? Well I was going to have to figure it out pretty fast because that just happened.

"Zachary come with me." I announced. And Zach looked, like, really scared. He should be. I know Cammie's eighteen and all, and she can totally take care of herself (she has been for a while now) but I get an excuse to scare the crap out of Zach. Why would I pass that up?

**Zach's POV**

I am so screwed! Joe's the closest thing I've ever had to a dad, and he is actually Cammie's stepdad. He pulled me into the next room, he sat down on the arm of a chair and I sat down on a matching chair across the room.

"Zachary." Joe spit.

"Yes, Joe?" I asked, I could hear my voice crack.

We sat in silence for a couple more seconds when Joe burst out laughing.

"What did you think I was going to do?" He laughed, "murder you."

I didn't laugh because that's exactly what I had thought, which made him laugh even harder. He sounded like a dying hyena.

"I just wanted to scare you." He said. "But remember if you ever hurt Cammie, or dump her, or anything of that kind I will not hesitate to..." He didn't have to finish. But luckily I would never have to face the wrath of Joe Solomon because I never planned on leaving Cammie.

"Don't worry." I countered. "I never plan on hurting Cammie. But can I get back to the gang, Cammie's probably wondering if I'm still alive?"

"Aw, does little Zachy-Poo miss his Cammie." He said in a baby voice.

"Shut up." I said and walked out of the room.

**I hope you likey, I'm going to try to update more often and write longer chapters.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	11. Remember That Girl Catherine?

**Zach's POV**

I was kind of shocked when Cam said she'd come with me. I wasn't unhappy though, if I was going to go through the pain of meeting relatives who might not even know I exist I wanted my Gallagher Girl at my side. They were probably already shocked to learn that their son was getting married, but figuring out that he already had a son was going to be a lot.

I hopped on the plane, Cammie already sitting in one of the seats reading a magazine. Bringing down an ancient terrorist group has its perks, like CIA jets. Most of the flight to London was spent sleeping because we left at nine pm.

We got to London ten hours later, seven in the morning our time or three in the morning London time. Cammie yawned stretching out her arms, and then fell back asleep.

"Gallagher girl, wake up." I said. And she stirred.

"But I'm tired," she whined.

"Come on Cam." I said, but she didn't budge. I stood up and draped her over my shoulder. I walked off the plane and saw my dad and Abby standing outside. Abby started giggling when she saw me carrying Cam.

"She's never been a morning person." Abby explained.

"Ya, think?" I asked sarcastically. I put Cammie down and she leaned on my shoulder.

"Hey Zach." Townsend... err... Dad said. "Let's get home." I didn't dare ask where home was. Townsend loaded all of our luggage into a very James Bondish car. He then drove off into the country. After driving for about four hours he finally stopped in front of a very elegant house, or should I say mansion(?) either way it was very huge, and very extravagant.

Cammie stirred. "Hey sleepy head." I whispered kissing her cheek. She sat up.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"Don't ask me." I said. "Ask him." I pointed to my dad. But before she could Townsend stepped out of the car. He motioned for us to do the same.

"Okay, so my family's already met Abby." He smiled when he mentioned Cammie's aunt's name. "But they don't know about you." He looked straight at me.

Suddenly two elderly (but surprisingly in shape) people ran out of the house.

"Edward, Abigail." The woman yelled in a thick British accent. "You're back."

"Who are these kids?" The man asked.

"Dad," Townsend started. "This is my son Zach." Both of them went into shock.

"Your son?" The woman yelled. "And who's this, you're daughter?"

"Mom, that's his girlfriend and she's also Abby's niece." Townsend corrected. The woman immediately smiled.

"Cammie?" She asked and Cammie nodded, still sleepy. "I've heard all about you from Edward and Abby." I was no seriously pissed at my dad and even at Abby. My grandparents knew about Cammie and yet they didn't know about me.

"But back to the topic at hand, your son?" My grandfather prompted.

"Remember that girl Catherine?" Townsend explained.

"The one who was a terrorist?" My grandmother questioned. "We heard about her from Jeff." I quickly made a connection. Jeffery Townsend was a big wig M16 guy. He must be related to my dad. I don't know how I didn't realize that before.

"This." He said pointing to me. "Is her and my kid." My grandparent's eyes bugged out. My grandfather was the first one to come out of his shock.

"Welcome to the family, son." He said and patted me on the back. I suddenly felt a thump on my chest. It was Cammie's head, she must have fallen asleep. I lifted her up and carried her inside.

**I hope you like this chapter. I was thinking of having the rest of the gang showing up soon and they'll continue their game. Ideas are always welcome. And I know it's kinda slow but we're going to get back to the weird kinky truth or dare stuff that everybody likes.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	12. Do Tell

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up in Zach's arms as he was carrying me inside. My mind immediately jumped back to what had just happened. It was one of the most awkward experiences I've ever had in my life, and trust me that includes a lot of awkward experiences.

When Zach sat me down on the sofa in what looked like a guest room I sat up. Zach was running a hand through his hair like he does when he's stressed, or confused. I got up and walked over to him.

"Well that was..." I started.

"Awkward." He finished for me. "What are we going to do for the next week with the grandparents who didn't even know I existed?"

But I didn't get to finish because someone answered for me. "Well we can help with that." Someone called. I turned around and there stood Grant. Bex landed next to him, (she jumped from a chandelier). Macey and Preston walked out from a closet, Macey looking disgusted.

"Seriously Cam?" She complained. "This purse is so two years ago." I laughed.

"It's good to see you too Macey." I hugged her. "Where's Liz and Jonas."

"Down here." I heard someone calling, and I looked down to where Liz and Jonas were attempting to climb a terrace. Bex and Grant reached out and pulled them up.

"So let's play," Macey said. "But before we play truth or dare who wants to play never have I ever? No drinking though because I'm pretty sure Abby and Townsend wouldn't tolerate that" Everyone raised their hands, including me. What? I've never played never have I ever.

Grant started. "Never have I ever gotten drunk." Bex and I raised our hands, it wasn't something I was proud of.

Zach looked shocked. "You drink Gallagher Girl?" He asked still in shock, I laughed at his expression.

"Why are you so shocked Blackthorne Boy?" I asked playing it up. I'd only ever gotten drunk once but he didn't know that.

"Oh, my, god." He said. But then Liz, Macey, and Bex erupted in giggles. "Oh, you think that's funny? Giving your boyfriend a heart attack." He started tickling me.

"Stop." I squealed.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked still tickling me.

"Cause I'll tell Solomon that you got me pregnant." I said and his face turned white.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"No, I wouldn't because he would kill me too." Then we had to laugh.

"Back to the game lovebirds." Macey called. "But Cam and Bex do tell."

So I told the story.

**So I hope you like. Suggestions are always welcome, so PM me, review, use evapop paper. Whatever floats your boat. **

**-Writaholic4ever**


	13. The Joe Solomon?

**Bex's POV**

Oh god, Cammie's telling. But it wasn't really our fault...

**Cammie's POV**

"So Bex and I were in Nebraska over winter break a couple of years ago, and my grandpa asked us if we wanted margaritas. We didn't know margaritas had alcohol in them so we drank them. After everyone went to bed we snuck back down for more, because we liked the taste and got drunk. My mom was not happy." I finished the story and everyone had a look of shock on their faces.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked stunned.

"Don't tell me you haven't done something stupider." I countered. He shrugged since I was probably right.

**Zach's POV**

I was currently feeling a mix between wanting to laugh, and being in shock. How did Cam not realize that margaritas had alcohol in them? Oh, well back to the game. It was Macey's turn.

"Guys, this is fun and all but I kind of want to get back to truth or dare, but this time let's do the group version." So the boys sat on one side of the bed and the girls sat on the other (it was a pretty big bed). Macey spun the bottle and it landed on the girls.

"So we get to truth or dare you guys first?" Jonas asked, I doubt he's very experienced in the art of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare." I heard myself asking.

The girls replied. "Truth," in unison.

It was Grant who picked a truth. "Have you ever liked someone way older than you, and if so who?" All of the girls nodded and I was kind of surprised.

"Who?" Jonas and I asked at the same time.

"Joe Solomon." And Jonas, Grant, and I all stared at them in shock.

"The Joe Solomon?" I asked slowly. "As in the bad ass spy Joe Solomon?"

**So I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and I am in desperate need of truth or dare ideas because Google isn't very good at providing them.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	14. That's Like Incest!

**Cammie's POV**

This is awkward...

"But he's your stepdad." Grant said, stating the obvious. "That's like incest."

Bex looked like she wanted to puke. "I didn't want to have sex with him, I just thought he was cute!" And it was true, Mr. Solomon was hot but... just... ew.

"Just spin the bottle already." Liz muttered, I almost forgot she was here.

**Liz's POV**

This summer is the first time I've ever played truth or dare. When Tina hosted he giant truth or dare parties I've always been too busy studying. But this is the time to prove I'm not a wussy.

Macey reached out and spun the bottle, it landed on the boys.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, sure of myself.

"Dare," the boys replied in unison.

The girls and I huddled together to discuss the dare.

"It should have something to do with Townsend, as revenge for his torment in Junior year." Bex suggested, but Cammie shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. She was probably right though, poor Zach.

"Maybe we can get them to show us the video of Grant and Jonas dancing to California Gurls." I suggested. Bex and Macey smiled evilly.

"You're a genius Lizzy." Macey told me.

"I know." I shot back.

Cammie stood up and told them their dare, they looked terrified. Well only Grant and Jonas since Zach had no part in this particular dare.

Jonas pulled out his laptop and started typing. "Found it." He said, grimacing. Preston grabbed the laptop out of his hands and what I saw almost blinded me.

Grant and Jonas were wearing bright pink wigs, and boxers. I found myself blushing, I doubt Jonas likes me back but a girl's gotta dream...

**Cammie's POV**

I yawned, this was actually quite funny except I was super tired. As Aunt Abby would say

"Jet lag, it's killed more spies than Anthrax."

Zach seemed to notice. "This is fun and all but Cam and I are going to bed, and since this is kind of our room, GET OUT!"

I fell asleep with my head on Zach's bare chest. I still can't figure out how soap smells so much better on him than anyone else.

I woke up to someone dumping ice water on my head...

"BEX!" I screamed...

**It's exam season at my school so I haven't been able to update, and for that I feel terrible. I know it's super short, but I feel obligated to update. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate feedback, and ideas. Ideas are really good because I don't have an endless stream of them. **

**-Writaholic4ever **


	15. You Gave Me A Heart Attack Baby

**Bex POV**

I really shouldn't have poured ice water on Cam's head, but as Cammie would say, I'm rules optional. She woke up immediately and gave me the Morgan glare, I could tell she wasn't really mad though. She's had to wake me up this way more times than I could count. But before we could start a conversation I smelt the toast I had started to make earlier burning.

**Cammie's POV**

I wasn't really that mad at Bex, I can't count the amount of times I've had to dump ice water on her head to wake her up. I don't know how, but Zach managed to sleep through this whole ordeal.

I shook his arm. "Wake up sleepy head."

"No." He moaned, and rolled over. When he was at Blackthorne he had to wake up at five and the morning and do drills. That thought gave me a really mean idea.

I stood up on a chair and shouted, in my most masculine voice. "Drop and give me fifty boys." Zach rolled off of the bed and started to do pushups, after about seven he realized something was up.

"Not cool Gallagher Girl." He said, stretching an arm muscle. I giggled, his muscles were to die for, I could have stared at them all day, but his ego doesn't need any extra fuel.

"But seriously, drop and give me fifty, I do not want you getting dad-bod." He rolled his eyes but did the pushups anyways.

After he was done I felt his arms go around my waist, but before it could go any further Macey yelled;"get down here you horny little children, we want to play."

I decided to leave on my pajamas (one of Zach's oversized t-shirts) since I was too lazy to get dressed.

"Race you!" I yelled to Zach, and started to run down the long hallway. But it seems Zach had other ideas as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, though I got a really good view of his butt so I'm not complaining. And there was no way I was letting Zach win so I had to find a way off of his shoulder. I didn't feel like using any of the maneuvers that we learned at Gallagher, because Zach knew how to counter all of them, so I decided to use a different approach.

"Zach, I have to tell you something." I said, pretending to sound scared.

"What is it Gallagher Girl." He sounded nervous.

"I'm pregnant." I said, and his face went into shock. He also loosened his grip on me, giving me a chance to escape. As I was running away from him (he was standing in the same position I'd left him in) I yelled, "just kidding."

That got him into action, he started running toward me. But before he could catch me, I arrived at the room we were playing truth or dare.

I sat down, and Zach arrived moments later, out of breath.

"You gave me a heart attack baby." He said running his hand through his hair.

"That was kind of the point." I replied, and then pressed my lips to his.

**So I seriously need truth or dare ideas, because Google has failed me. So review, use a dead drop, or brush passes, whatever works for you. I hope you guys like. And I'm going to try to update more often because school's almost over.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	16. I'm in Love with a Stripper

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially the people who gave me truth or dare ideas.**

**Zach POV**

I feel like I should be mad at Cammie for what she just did but I can't stay mad at her for very long. She sat on my lap and started to play.

Jonas spun the bottle, it landed on Bex. "Truth or dare Bex." He said.

"Dare, have you met me?" She said in her English accent. Truthfully I have no idea what Jonas is going to do.

"I dare you to tell your parents that you dumped Grant and want to marry a male stripper." I didn't even know that Jonas knew what a stripper was. But then again I never knew he danced around the room in his boxers while wearing a wig...

**Bex POV**

My parents are going to murder me, possibly literally knowing them. But I don't really want to strip so I decided to do it. I picked up a burner cell and dialed their number. My dad picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Rebecca." He said, "I'm kind of busy so this better be important." I could hear grunts in the background, and my Mum yelling.

"Put your hands up!" I assume they were fighting some terrorist cell.

"Daddy," I said. "Grant and I are over, I'm in love with a new guy...he's a stripper."

"What?!" He yelled. "Rebecca Grace Baxter!" He yelled back.

"It was a dare." I told him. "Bye Dad, say hi to mum for me."

"Well that was interesting." Preston muttered.

**Cammie POV**

Bex spun the bottle and it landed on me... but before she could ask me truth or dare(?) Zach's grandparents called us down to lunch. I could tell Zach was still nowhere close to comfortable with the idea of having a family. So when he grabbed my hand it didn't object.

We walked down to the regal looking dining room, with a chandelier and everything.

"Hello Zachary." The woman, who was Zach's grandmother said. She glared at the rest of us, except me. "And hello Cameron, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Macy, Jonas, Grant and Preston."

Well she seems nice Bex mouthed at me, I nodded my head. Luckily before anything got more awkward a crash came from upstairs. We sprinted to the sight of the noise. Abby was sitting on top of Townsend, and not in a sexy romantic way; more of a ha ha sucka kind of way.

"And that's for saving your but in Buenos Aires." Abby said.

"You realize you never told us what happened in Buenos Aires besides a knife fight, and since we now have security clearance we can hear it?" Liz asked.

"Find, story time." Abby said and then started the story.

Hope you guys like, I would appreciate truth or dare ideas.


	17. After Assignment Fun

**Abby POV**

I've been talking about Buenos Aires for, like, two years. It was time for me to tell them.

"So... Townsend and I were staying at a hotel, he was on an assignment and I was having some post assignment 'fun'... So I saw him get into trouble with the guy he was tailing, and I saved him" I said pointing to Edward. "That's it."

**Cammie POV**

Well that was kind of underwhelming. I could tell Zach was still uncomfortable, and I totally couldn't blame him. Macey seemed to notice to, or maybe she just wanted an excuse to make us play truth or dare.

"If you don't mind..." She said, dragging us toward the door, "we're going to have our own 'after mission fun."

I followed Macey back to her and Preston's room. We sat down on whatever we could find, beds, chairs all that jazz. Macey spun the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Truth or dare Lizzie?" Macey looked smug, I feel like we should be scared...

**Liz POV**

I had to pick dare otherwise I would look weak, and I didn't want to look helpless, especially in front of Jonas...

"Dare," my voice sounded much more sure than I felt.

Macey smirked, Zach must be rubbing off on us, "I dare you to go and give Townsend an apple."

Cam and Bex started giggling, but everyone else looked confused.

"Lizzie," Jonas turned to me, "what exactly did you do?" I chose to ignore the question.

"But we can't drug it again, we might get in trouble..." The boys looked at each other, if they didn't already know they knew exactly what we had done to the apple we gave Townsend at the end of Junior year.

"I never said you had to drug it." Macey hinted.

So I stood up went to the kitchen and got an apple, this is going to get really interesting really fast...

**I know this is really short and I'm , like, really, really sorry. But my parents managed to rent a vacation house without wifi. So I'm sitting in a Starbucks doing this. I'll try to update more. I would seriously appreciate reviews. I have over 11,000 views! I know, thanks so much!**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	18. Let's Bug the Crap out of Townsend

**Edward POV**

It was the middle of the night when I heard a knock on my door, it was probably just the kids pranking me. Bloody children...

I opened the door to see Elizabeth, she was the least mischievous of the group, a good student but involved with a gang of downright troublemakers. I tried to remind myself that one of the "downright troublemakers" was my son.

I looked closer at Elizabeth and I noticed that she was holding something... an apple. Not again!

**Liz POV**

I still felt guilty that we had ever drugged Townsend in the first place, and now they were making me feel even worse!

"Ms. Sutton?" Townsend asked.

"Agent Townsend." I addressed. "Here's an apple." I handed him the apple and then sprinted away, (well sprinted being a relative word). A look of shock adorned his face.

When I walked back into the room everyone was laughing, even Zach.

**Zach POV**

Townsend's my dad so that is essentially gives all of us the right to bug the crap out of him. I had to admit that was a pretty good dare.

Liz looked around the circle we had formed into, I had my Gallagher Girl in my lap and that was all that mattered.

"Grant," she started, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said testing Liz, you never know what kind of dares nerds are going to give.

Liz thought for a minute. "What base have you and Bex gotten to?" I didn't know that Liz knew that kind of stuff. And that's coming from the guy who went to school with her for over a year.

Grant blushed and then replied...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm like super sorry for updating and I'm not going to try to give excuses because first of all, none of you guys probably read the authors note. Two, I don't have any excuses. And three, you probably don't want excuses. I would really appreciate some reviews, because I don't have endless amounts of ideas.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	19. REPEAT THAT REBECCA

**School is starting for me soon, and I know this sounds crazy but the busier my schedule the more often I'll probably update. I know the last few chapters have been kind of rushed, and of bad quality. So I've decided I'm going to pick up my act and write longer and better chapters.**

Cammie POV

I was sitting on Zach's lap, the game was starting to get a little dull. These girls are my best friends and we tell each other everything. We don't really keep secrets. Well that's what I thought until Grant answered Liz's question.

"Um..." he started, "I mean."

"Spit it out buddy!" I heard Zach prompt.

"You could say we hit a home run." He said so softly I could barely hear him.

Macey looked livid as she said, or should I say yelled, "REPEAT THAT!" I looked at Bex stunned, I felt hurt. We'd agreed to tell each other everything after I came back from leaving.

"We went all the way." He said, slightly more confident.

"Come with me bitches." Macey said, and we all followed immediately, you do not want to mess with Macey McHenry when she's pissed.

"You want to tell us what this is about Rebecca?" Macey asked. I'm sure Bex would've made some sort of comment about Macey calling her Rebecca if Macey wasn't mad.

"You heard Grant," she said blushing, and let me tell you it takes Bex an awful lot to blush.

"You mean?" Liz and I asked at the same time.

"How did I not know?" Macey muttered under her breath, "it's, like, my job to know these things."

"Well you can't say anything Mace." Bex countered.

"Preston and I are waiting until marriage." We all gave her a strange look then, out of all of us I would've expected Liz to be the most conservative. Poor Liz she looked way out of her league. That girl has an IQ that would make Einstein look dumb, but sex and boys are something that her massive intelligence doesn't cover.

"We should get back to the game..." I suggested softly. But I didn't get to finish because my phone buzzed. It was my Grandma, she almost never called me. "Guys I have to take this." I said.

I stepped out of the room to answer the phone.

"Grandma?" I answered.

"Yes, it's your grandmother Cameron." She replied. "Your grandfather and I were wondering if you were coming to Nebraska this summer." I immediately felt bad, I had completely forgotten about going to Nebraska. I hadn't seen my grandparents since winter break, and before that I hadn't seen them for two-ish years. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, I think I will. But Grandma I was wondering if I could bring someone?"

Zach POV

The game was basically over after Grant answered his question. I was internally berating myself for not noticing. Bex and I got closer when Cam was gone, and I thought I knew her well enough... and Grant's my best friend.

So I sat on my bed going stir crazy, my Gallagher Girl was off who knows where doing who knows what. Cause that's what my Gallagher Girl does. But she'd been gone for a long time and I was about to go looking for her when she marched into our room. I was going insane being trapped here, and I was going to tell her I wanted to leave.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Hey Blackthorne Boy." I hated Blackthorne but I had to admit I kind of liked it when Cam called me that. I was about to speak again when she started talking. "My Grandma called." I was a bit surprised, Cam's grandparents didn't call much. "They want me to go to Nebraska, and I was wondering," she blushed just the tiniest bit, "if you would go with me." I smiled, perfect.

"I might just have to accept your offer." Then I dipped and kissed her.

**I hope you like.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	20. Abby's a little Different

Cammie POV

I sat on a CIA jet. If you know Joe Solomon, or happen to be his stepdaughter you get a lot of things normal people don't really get. Zach sat, or should I really say slumped next to me. I had never really seen him sleep. Even when we ran away during senior year I don't remember him sleeping.

Zach stirred, and I stood up. Careful not to wake him I stood up, it was over 12 hours to fly from London to Nebraska, and after we landed it was over an hour to my grandparents ranch. I hated to say I was nervous about Zach meeting my family. I'd never brought a boy home, especially a super hot spy/assassin boy. My grandparents weren't spies, and I totally wanted to keep it that way.

Zach POV

I woke up to the jolting of the plane, I turned to find my Gallagher Girl asleep. I didn't know how she could sleep through this much turbulence. I didn't really want to admit that I was nervous about meeting Cam's grandparents. Let's face it I'm not normal and I probably won't ever be. And from what I've heard from Cammie her grandparents aren't spies.

But I had to admit that I was slightly intrigued as to what they'd be like. I never met her dad, and the only member of her family besides her mom I had met was Abby. And she's... different. And she's not even from Cammie's dad's side.

**It's like super short except I had some free time so I was like what the heck? I've been sick for the last two weeks so my life kind of sucks currently. And it's been two days and I only got one review on the last chapter and that kind of makes me sad, so review please. : )**

**-Writaholic4ever**

**PS. This story just reached 17,000 views and that is like totally amazing. I didn't know that many people read Gallagher Girls much less its fanfic!**


	21. (Sarcasm)

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to the jolting of the plane landing, it wasn't a very long drive from the airport to my grandparents house luckily. The rental car was waiting for us when we got to the rental place. Zach insisted on driving like the gentleman he is. (Sarcasm).

**Zach POV**

The sun was just rising, it was 6:03 am here but it would be 12:03 pm in the UK so Cam and I were both awake and alert. Jet lag kills more spies than anthrax you know. Cam was tapping her fingers on the dashboard, she hadn't seen her grandparents in close to 6 months and back then the circle was still a threat. I shuddered at the thought. I hated the circle but now life seemed a little... boring. Good boring, but boring none the less.

I'm sure that would change once Cam and I started at Georgetown's Foreign Affairs program, (well foreign affairs with a mixed with a CIA/MI6 cross training.) We would go on missions but get the chance to be normal college kids. Well as normal as it gets.

"Turn here." Cam knocked me out of my day dream. I turned into a long driveway. A pristine ranch house sat at the end of the driveway, there were no neighbors for what looked like miles. A small stable was the only change in the flat landscape.

This was Cam's second home I realized. Second only to Gallagher which burned down months ago. They were rebuilding it to look exactly like the old castle with a few more security measures. I hated my mother for burning the only place I'd ever felt safe to the ground.

**Cam's Grandpa's POV**

I hadn't seen Cameron in 6 months, which wasn't long in the scheme of things but I missed her none the less. She said she was coming with a friend. Maybe it was that Bex girl, I liked her. Or maybe the McHenry, but what I wasn't expecting was for Cam to walk in with a boy. And that's exactly what happened.

**I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry but I have writer's block. Ideas are totally welcome. I feel so rusty.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	22. I'm Just Dying To Show You

**Cammie's POV**

I walked in with Zach, my grandparents always kept the door unlocked. It wasn't the kind of place you had to worry about being robbed, much less being kidnapped by an international terror organization. My grandmother was at the counter, slicing a carrot and my grandpa was reading the newspaper. My grandfather's eyes narrowed when he saw Zach. I'd never brought a boy home before.

"Cameron!" My grandmother sounded ecstatic. "Your mother and Joe are still asleep." I nodded, I hadn't realized they were going to be here.

"Grandma, Grandpa." I looked around nervously. "This is my err... boyfriend Zach." The boy in question gave his signature smirk. Zach and my grandpa were having some sort of stare off. Sorry Zach but my grandfather never loses at staring contests. Eventually Zach looked away.

"Nice to meet you." Zach said politely, I guess a couple of years with Madame Dabney have done some good after all. "Cammie has told me all about you." Well that was a lie, I don't think Zach knew anything about my grandparents. Oh what am I saying? He's Zach. He probably knows more about my grandparents than I do, I just didn't tell him anything.

"Can't say the same 'bout you." My grandfather replied gruffly.

Trying to break the awkward tension my grandmother spoke. "Well that's nice, would you two like anything to eat?"

"No thanks grandma." I said, almost automatically. "We'll go unpack." I then dragged Zach out of the kitchen and into my room before my grandfather could use some move on Zach that probably wasn't authorized by the Geneva Convention. My grandparents may not be spies but they got some moves.

I sat down on my bed, not trying to be suggestive, just tired. Zach looked around my room in awe. This was basically the only place (besides Gallagher) that I could call home. I hadn't redecorated since before my dad disa... before my dad died.

The walls were full of ribbons from gymnastics competitions, certificates from horseback riding camps, so basically normal. Here I was just another normal girl staying with her grandparents.

**Zach's POV**

"You know my grandfather's going to try to scare the crap out of you, right?" Cammie spoke and knocked me from the trance of looking around her room. There were pictures of her and her dad. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her, well it was my job to bring that happiness back.

"I know." I said, finally replying to her question.

"Zach!" Cammie's grandfather called. Crud. "I have a gun collection that I'm just _dying _to show you." He emphasized the word dying.

Help me! I mouthed at Cammie. She just rolled her eyes.

I kissed her. "For luck." And then I went to what I presumed was my doom.

**Hey guys, I'm actually updating and it's been less than a week. So I read this kind of awesome book, like almost as awesome as Gallagher Girls, yes, it's possible. It's called Escape from Eden, and it's like really really good. So while I'm writing the next chapter I suggest you go preoccupy yourselves. I would also really really like reviews, because those make me want to update. So... yeah, I bet half of you don't read this but oh well... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited etc.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	23. Cheesy Pornos

**Zach's POV**

I walked downstairs to what I assumed was my doom. I was pretty sure that Cammie had never brought a boy home, and I'd heard stories about what Joe had done to Jimmy once he found out that Jimmy and Cammie were dating. The thought of them being together still makes me throw up in my mouth.

Mr. Morgan was standing by the kitchen table. He was glaring at me, he smiled a little when I walked in. But it wasn't a nice or welcoming smile it was a I hate you and you're going to pay smile. I'm screwed.

"Come with me." He said in a deep voice. This sounded like a cheesy porno, one of those horrible BDSM ones. Don't judge Grant can get really... kinky. And being his roommate for seven years got weird after Jonas figured out how to hack the firewalls that prevented Grant from going without porn.

Not wanting to be put in a headlock or something I followed Cammie's grandpa. We went out to a barn, the paint was peeling off and rough against my fingers as I slid my hands across it. Mr. Morgan opened the barn doors, a hollow creaking sound followed. I felt like I was about to be murdered. Which now that I think about it is a definite possibility.

"You can stop assuming the worst." He let out a deep sigh. "I'm not here to knock some sense into you."

"If you don't mind me asking." Madam Dabney was in my head. She always told us to respect our elders. "Why am I here?"

"I brought you here to tell you not to leave her. Her dad already left her, not by choice but it happened anyway." I nodded solemnly, he would never know that it was my mom's fault. "And it's my understanding that after Cammie's dad died that her Aunt Abby and them lost contact for a couple of years. Rachael told me that she didn't want nothing to do with Cammie." That didn't sound like Abby at all. I'd have to ask Cammie, it wasn't something I really wanted to do. But I needed her to be honest with me.

"I won't leave her." I looked him straight in the eyes. "I promise." He just nodded and leaned against one of the wood beams that held up the barn.

**I know this isn't the best chapter but I just felt like updating. My best friend just started at Fanfic account and she's writing Gallagher Girls Fanfic. Her username is DuchessChameleon and the story is called Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. Where the Actual Heck are You? It's set after the second book. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So... yeah.**

**-Writaholic4ever**


	24. I'm Back!

**Well damn, I didn't think anyone actually still read this, but I guess I was wrong. It's been a year and a half since I've updated. I've always wanted to come back and finish this because I always read stories that never got finished, and it kind of pissed me off. So... I'll see what I can do.**

**Cammie POV**

I sat on my bed, anxious. I didn't like being away from Zach, ever since my mom and Mr. Solomon got married he hasn't left my side. I knew my grandfather wouldn't do anything too bad... or at least I hoped he wouldn't. Just as I was about to get up and look for him the boy in question burst through the door.

"Miss me?" He asked. Even at nineteen he was still as immature as he was at fifteen.

"If I say yes will you ever let me forget it?" Zach smirked his "signature smirk".

"I mean I might if you make me forget." I knew exactly what he was saying, and I did my own signature move on him, the eye roll.

"Did my grandfather not knock any sense into you?" I scolded.

"Well maybe you can knock some sense into me." He hinted, and I smiled. Oh, what this boy did to me.

** I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry. But I have AP quarter exams tomorrow and I'm totally putting off studying. I don't know when I'll be able to update (It's NaNoWriMo this month) but I'm going to try. PM me with ideas if you want.**

** -Writaholic4ever**


End file.
